1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for designing an integrated data base for a general purpose digital computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer method and apparatus for automatically designing the logic of an integrated data base, such that the network file organization of the data base has a minimum of data redundancy.